Looking Past The Cover
by JadeRose1
Summary: For years Kane was told he was a monster, That changed with two brothers entered his life, but even from them he hid. Can they convince him it is not needed before it is forced from his grasp? Full sum inside Kane/E&C Slash


**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. **

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

_Looking Past The Cover- Slash Universe One_  
_Pairing: Kane/Christian/Edge Maybe mention of Taker/Cena_  
_Summary: For years Kane was told he was a monster, a beast, just a thing that could not love or be loved. That changed just over three years ago when a pair of brothers entered his life. Even with them he was hidden away. Hiding his face from them & the world. Can they convince him it is not needed before it is forced from his grasp?_

June 16,2003

Kane was sitting in his locker room his head down. His hair shielded his face from anyone who would walk in. Not that anyone would be dumb enough to walk in on him. He had just injured his opponent for that night. Then he proceeded to chock slam two of the more influential people in the company. He was lightly rocking back and forth as he looked down at the mask in his hands.

He felt like he was slowly dieing on the inside…that was it he was slowly dieing…he let his emotions get the better of him & now he was slowly dieing. He was dangled the golden carrot of the WWE….The World Title. To do so he turned down the power of Evolution…but also his greatest possession…well greatest non-living possession that is.

He actually risked his mask for a dumb piece of gold. What in the world was he thinking? He always wore one as long as he remembered…it blocked him from the world & the world from him…it shields the screams of terror from his disfigured face…the laughs, the ridicule.

Kane's breath feel ragged as his heart raced at those thoughts. No...how could he be tricked into such a thing. It was too late now, he feared not only would he loose his mask, but with it his truly most precious possessions…his two boys. The brothers that became his almost three years ago. If they were not forced to be his he doubts they would have freely.

Yes they were forced to belong to him by their former Master. The odd things is he never fully owned them…They still belonged to his 'brother' Undertaker. He was merely gifted their control, Taker always had final say over them though. Luckily Taker rarely called his ownership over the boys over the years.

That all changed about a month ago. Taker started to change. His heart started to warm to the world again & a gesture of this change he freely gave the boys fully to Kane.

He was so scared that night…he no longer wished them to feel they had to be with such a monster. Knowing they were free they cried with joy. A joy Kane could not stand the thought of taking from them so he wished not to place them under his service & let them go walking away.

He remembers his surprise when they ran after him claiming they did not want to leave him…not unless he no longer wanted them in his life. Looking at them both, the fear now in their eyes…how could he not want them in his life? His dear lil ones that showed him love. How would they react seeing the monster that lurks under the mask?

Kane was so lost in his sea of doubting he had no even heard his Lil Ones enter the room watching him with worried eyes. After quite a few minutes Christian moved closer touching Kane's shoulder. "Don't Touch me….GET OUT!" He snapped. "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK!" He said almost in a panic as he turned the mask to place it back against his face before flipping his hair back to secure the straps.

He looked at who he just snapped at his eyes falling some. "So-sorry Lil Ones." He sighed. They both slowly made their way over to him.  
"Kane please…we know what is done is done…talk to us." Christian spoke sitting next to him, leaning against Kane's side. "How bout we get you back to the hotel?" Kane nodded standing from the brothers he quickly changed into his street clothing before walking with the brothers out of the arena.

Getting into the suite Edge worked to place all their bags where they were needed for the next day. Kane just sat on the couch keeping his head down. "Papa Bear talk to us please." Christian tried to get Kane to relax some using the joking name.  
"I know they are going to trick me somehow…I know Rob will try to help if he can…but there are four of them. Something is going to happen I just know it…"

Christian stood in front of Kane placing a hand on each of his shoulder causing the big man to lean back on the couch. The younger man just silently studied Kane's mismatched eyes a few moments. "Why should you care what anyone else thinks?"  
Kane's eyes moved down a faint sigh to his lips before he felt Christian's lips brushing him in a light kiss. He moved next to Kane on the couch leaning on his shoulder. "No one else's option should matter except for us…well of course maybe Taker…we love you…Right." Kane looked when Christian said 'Right'. Standing in front of them both was Edge who climbed on the other side of Kane.  
"Exactly…you not chasing us away Kane.." Edge spoke rubbing Kane's chest lightly.

"I-I want to believe you guys…I really do…but I'm worried…you two are so gorgeous….why or how can you stand to be around me?"  
"You're handsome Kane…we both think so…plus who else would deal with two screwballs like us." Christian informed him.  
"No…No I'm not…" He started to shake his head till each brother used a hand grabbing the cheek on the other side stilling his head.  
"Yes you are…" Both brothers move in unison each straddling one of Kane's legs to lean close to him lightly kissing his neck causing the larger man to squirm slightly.

"OK you boys are playing dirty." He lightly panted till they stopped.  
"What ever it takes big guy." Christian told him as they both moved from his neck. "Just based on looks…" Christian take a hand brushing the temple of the mask. "You have wonderful eyes…the two colors only adds to the stunning fascination of them."

"You have a cute smile when you laugh. It makes your eyes sparkle like a kid on Christmas when you do." Edge added.  
"Well can't forget how kissable those same lips are now." Christian added.  
"Well no of course not." Edge chimed before smirking at his brother, he leaned closer towards Kane's lips kissing him till he made Kane almost breathless.  
"That cheating." Christian pouted.  
"Hey you got yours while I was putting the bags away."  
"Anyways…where were we…Oh yeah." Christian took a hand running it down Kane's chest. "Nice firm wide chest with enough space for us both to cuddle with as a pillow listening to your big heart beat away for us."  
"Can't forget the large arms to hold us tight, nice & tight, firm shapely muscles."  
"Well with the arms are his great thick & strong legs. Come on looks how well he is holding us both with hardly a whimper of discomfort."

Kane as almost blushing down to his neck at this point. "OK you two…"  
"Aww but that is just your Physical qualities…we haven't even gotten to how, funny, loving, protective, sweet you are…or how you look when you get wrapped up in a fantasy movie…the tiny tidbits you so easily recall at the oddest of time….then wha…" Kane grabbed Christian by the back of his head kissing him to shut him up already.

Christian let out a big breath once Kane let him go. "That mean you believe us now?"  
"Maybe.." Kane slowly looked between the two of them "But do get up for a moment my legs are starting to go to sleep a little."  
The brothers chuckled moving off of Kane's legs.  
"Hey I have an idea." Edge blurted out.  
"Uh Oh your ideas tend to lead to trouble." Kane told him.  
"They do not….well maybe…not always though….you going to like this one…trust me."  
"Two more words that mean trouble."  
Edge huffed giving a pout Kane shakes his head swearing for two grown men they act like such kids at times. "Fine Edge what's your idea?"  
"How about you blindfold us…or have us in a dark room…like how we normally sleep…then remove the mask & let us at least feel you face…let us at least know what it feels like to touch your face without it on."

Kane looked at him & Edge was biting his lower lip with hopefully puppy looking eyes. He wasn't sure if it was suppose to make him melt or laugh. He gives a faint grunt to stop busting out laughing. "OK OK FINE! In the bedroom now…normal spots." The boys smiled running off into the bedroom. Kane slowly stood up following them still wondering what he got talked into. He couldn't help but smirk at them as somehow in the short time it took him to get up off the couch & walk into the bedroom the boy where both stripped to their boxers. Christian to the left & Edge to the right as he faced the bed.

"Looks like I am a bit over dressed." Both boys had devilish smirks at that comment. Kane slipped out of everything except his own boxers, why after all this time was he feeling self conscious as the two sets of eyes watched him as he climbed into the bed between the two boys. "OK you guys can cut the lights & I don't want them back on before morning…got it?"  
"Yes Kane." They both replied. The boys turned to the nightstand turning the lamps off sending the room into darkness. Kane reached up titling his head enough to remove the mask his heart already racing some reaching his hand up to begin to place the Mask on the pillow above his head where he normally kept it, but then stopped. He knew it was now or never. Once they felt his flawed skin who cared.

"Ch-christian?"  
"Yes?"  
"Place out your hand."  
"OK." Kane ran his hand down Christian's arm till he reached his hand.  
"Place this on the table." He placed the mask in Christian's hand.  
"Of course." He sounded almost thrilled at the thought of the mask not sharing their space. Kane then draped his arms around their shoulders bringing them closer to him. Each boy had one leg draped over one of Kane's their heads resting on his chest.

Kane took a few slow breaths. "Ok…I…I think I'm ready…" He sighed. "Remember the worse is on Christian's side."  
"We will be gentle Kane…Thank you." Christian told him. Kane tired not to tense feeling two different hands brushing his cheeks. He was not sure how much of their touch he would or would not feel from the damage. The left side he knew he would feel, the right he was unsure. If he had to guess the brothers like before crossed arms to touch the cheek on the opposite side of them so it was actually Edge touching his flawed side.

Kane knew Edge in private was the more quite of the two but he was still awaiting a shocked gasp or a sigh…something to tell his sadness or displeasure. He heard nothing though, he only felt as both still traced the features of his face previously hidden by the thick leather. They went from his cheeks up to his temples where he lightly closed his eyes their fingers brushing his forehead. The hands moved away & Kane remained still worried till he felt them return on the other side. He tried to keep his breathing calm despite the panic wanting to fill his body. He was wondering when one of them would say something.

Kane gave a faint moan feeling Edge's lips pressing themselves to his neck. He trembled a little feeling Christian actually kissing his scared flesh. He wondered how he could stand doing that. It had to be disgusting, how could he subject himself to that. "Chri-Christian…you do-don't need to…" Kane felt a finger pressed to his lips as Christian moved his lips away from the cheek.

"I want to…I wanted to feel & kiss your face for so long Kane…it's perfect."  
"No….no it's not….the scars…" Kane was fighting tears.  
"Kane…believe me…" Christian ran his hand down Kane's arm taking his hand raising it. He could feel Kane's hand shaking. "Trust me Kane…It's perfect." He gently placed Kane's own hand to his face. Kane's hand trembled swallowing a lump in his throat as his finger tips brushed the flesh. He knew what should have been, but he did not feel it…he just felt smoothness.  
"Ho-how?" Kane's voice barely a whisper.  
"See…told you…perfect." Christian retook Kane's hand holding it as he went back to kissing his full face.

Nothing big happened that night except a little exploring on both boys parts loving being able to feel & kiss Kane's unobstructed face till they all finally fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning Kane started to get nervous again as his movements started to wake the bodies snuggled with his own. Before he could open his eyes he was greeted by a kiss on both cheeks. He opened his eyes looking at them. They both had big grins on their faces. "Damn like wakening up to a new man in our bed." Edge joked almost cooed at the thought. Kane playfully poked him at that comment. "Just kidding…we never want to replace you." Edge moved to lean over Kane's body capturing his lips in a deep kiss, moving to straddle Kane's waist his hands cupping the large mans face loving the new feeling as he deepening the pressure between their lips.

"Hey save some for me." Christian playfully scowled at Edge when he finally came up for air.  
"Sorry like a new toy."  
"Who says you get to play first?"  
"I did?"  
"Ok you two…" Kane lightly laughed at how they were almost fighting over him. "You get your fair share Christian." Kane reached over pulling Christian down for a long passionate morning kiss where like Edge Christian couldn't help but touch Kane's face smiling as the kiss broke.

Kane made his way into the bathroom as first kept his face turned from the mirror before he slowly raised it. He looked almost in disbelief that is was his own face looking back. If not for his eyes he would almost think a trick. His skin smooth, undamaged in anyways he could see. He chucked with the slightest of smiles that rounded his cheeks more oddly giving almost a youthful child like gleam to his face. He slowly raised a hand to his own cheek still studying the reflection.

"We do have a theory." Christian spoke from the door way.  
"Which is?"  
"Well at one time didn't you think your body was scared too?"  
"Yes…was it all lies? But I faintly remember the screams...the pain I was in as a child."  
"It may not of been lies…you may have been at one time."  
"Then how?" Kane's eyes watching their reflection in the mirror as Christian was join by Edge.  
"Taker."  
Kane lowered his head thinking…he never thought of it…it was quite possible. Taker had used his blood in the past to heal Kane after some of his more torturous & cruel sessions in the past before the boys even entered his life. Could Taker have healed his old wounds along with the new ones? Anything was possible. He slowly walked over giving both boys tight hugs. "If that the case maybe I can thank him later."  
"Wouldn't of mattered even if they were still there…We still wouldn't of left."  
"Thanks boys…now lets get dressed for some breakfast."

Both sighed before Christian spoke seeing Kane grab the Mask. "Must you?"  
"In private I promise I won't…but in public I need to…at least till next week. I hope longer though I don't plan on loosing." He chuckled lightly before they left the room.

**(The End)**


End file.
